


The Sick Day Truce

by Who_Cares



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: Simon is sick at Watford. Baz decides (against his better judgement) to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon groans softly and flips over for what feels like the hundredth time in the last hour alone. It’s now almost one in the morning and I still can’t sleep. I know he isn’t asleep either.

“Would you please stop tossing and turning Snow? It’s so loud I can’t sleep!” I say, overly irritable due to him keeping me up the night before as well.

He sighs loudly, causing him to cough before saying, “Sorry that feeling like I’m dying is keeping you awake.” His voice sounds strange due to his stuffed up nose and scratchy throat. Then he sits up and leans up against the headboard of the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. How someone can manage to have a red nose and dark circles under their eyes and still look cute, I have no idea, but somehow he manages it. I want to go over and hug him or do anything to make him feel better, but I can’t, so instead I continue to tease him.

“Also, it’s not like I could sleep even if you did, because your snoring sounds like a bloody chainsaw.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do about it. I can’t breathe right now, and I can’t get comfortable because all of my muscles ache.” He says, sounding sincerely apologetic, which makes me feel bad. I shouldn’t be teasing him when he feels like this. Then he turns away from me and coughs. 

I sit there and look at him for a minute, just watching as he sits there curled up in a ball. He turns back to look at me, his head resting on his knee. “Look Baz, I’m really sorry. I know you hate me, and I’m being even more annoying than usual right now, but I’m really not trying to.” He coughs again. “I’m sorry about keeping you awake. I wish I could do something to stop making so much noise, but I can’t.” He then goes into a long coughing fit.

I give in at this point. I decide I have to do something, so I stand up and walk over to him. I pick up his water and hold it out to him. He takes it gratefully and takes a small drink. “Are you okay?” I ask.

“Weird question from the guy who’s tried to kill me.”

I roll my eyes.

“Yes. I’m fine now.” he sighs.

“Move forward.” 

He gives me a strange look, but surprisingly he does it. I sit down behind him and start massaging the back of his neck.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“What does it look like I’m doing Snow?” I ask. “S*** you’re hot!” 

“Thanks.” he laughs.

“No… ugh… you know what I mean... How high is your temperature?”

“The last time I checked it was a bit under 41 degrees.” he says. “Why are your hands so cold?”

“Sorry.” I say. Being a vampire means I don’t have much blood. That in turn makes me colder than a living person, and while I don’t notice it, I guess it would be noticeable to Snow, especially due to his fever.

“No, it feels good.” he says.

I continue to massage his back and shoulders. He feels extremely tense which is likely partially my fault.

“Relax Snow.” I say. “Would I be doing this if I wanted to hurt you? Also, even if I did there is the Anathema.” 

He seems to contemplate this for a second. Then he relaxes slightly, leaning back a bit into my hands.

“Baz?” Simon says after we had sat in silence for almost five minutes.

“Yes Snow?”

“Why do you hate me?”

I sit there, unsure of how to answer. Truthfully the answer is that I don’t, but I don’t think I can say that, so I don’t say anything. I just continue rubbing his back.

“I honestly just don’t know why we don’t get along. We’ve lived together for seven years. I mean, really, it doesn’t make sense.” he says.

“S*** Snow, you’re delirious.” I laugh. 

“I am not.” he argues. “I’m just curious. I’ve been thinking about this a lot recently. I don’t trust you, but at the same time, I don’t remember why I started hating you in the first place. You did push me down the stairs, and try to feed me to a chimera, and there was the whole trying to get rid of my voice thing, but the two of us not getting along started way before then.”

Again I don’t have any idea how I am supposed to respond. He is obviously delirious whether he denies it or not. “You’ve been thinking about that a lot?”

He nods. Then he says, “You are being really nice right now. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I thought if I helped you relax I might actually be able to sleep tonight.”

“It’s weird.”

“I can stop.”

“No... please don’t.” 

“Then stop talking.” I say with a short laugh.

“Sorry.” He says. Then he coughs into his elbow.

I massage a spot on his shoulder and he leans further into it. I massage the spot a bit harder and he sighs contentedly, basically melting into me. I laugh slightly.

“Does that feel good?” I ask.

“Extremely.” he says.

I laugh again. After about twenty minutes of me continuing to massage his back, shoulders, and neck, he falls back on top of me. A moment later, he starts snoring, more softly than the night before because he is sitting up. I laugh, unsure of what to do. Should I stay here and let him sleep on me? Or should I move him off of me and go back to my own bed. I knew I wanted to do the former, but I probably should do the latter. I go to lift him off of me, but he snuggles into me, cheek pressed up against my chest, and then he makes an adorable little contented noise, and I can’t do it. He is so cute. Instead I pick up the pillow he was no longer using and lean it up against the headboard before relaxing up against it. I wrap my arms around Simon and eventually, I fall asleep.  
…

I am awoken at Crowley knows what time to the sound of Simon running to the bathroom. I grimace at the sound of him throwing up. It was obvious he hadn’t quite made it to the toilet and was throwing up on the floor. I pick up my wand off of my nightstand and walk in to clean up the mess for him. 

“You okay?” I ask him, standing in the doorway.

He just groans softly, sitting down next to the toilet. I quickly use into thin air to clean up the floor and then I ask him, “Are you done?”

He shrugs softly. A moment later he heaves again. I walk over and rub his back gently as he throws up.

“Ugh.” he says a moment later. “I feel awful.”

“Yeah. I’ll bet you do.” I say, trying not to laugh. I hold out my hand to help him get up. He takes it and stands up shakily. He flushes the toilet and then walks over to the sink. He sways dizzily as he walks. Quickly I step over by his side and put my arm around his waist. “Here, lean up against me.” I say. He brushes his teeth and then I help him walk back to his bed. He almost falls as he tries to walk even with me supporting him. I end up picking him up and carrying him the rest of the way even though it wasn’t that far.

“Thanks.” he says when I lay him down on his bed.

I nod and take my wand out of my waistband where I had tucked it when I decided to carry Snow to his bed. I point it at his forehead. He cringes slightly, expecting me to do something to hurt him, but too weak to do anything else. “ The Anathema Snow, I can’t hurt you, and I don't want to. I’m just going to take your temperature.” I say, when I realize my mistake. I say the spell and my wand shows the number like a little hologram. “40.73.” I mumble.

Simon groans. I place my hand on his forehead and he sighs softly. I run my fingers through his hair before turning to walk back to my own bed.

“Wait. Please don’t go.” I hear Simon say. Crowley, he really must be delirious.

“I’ll be back in just a second.” I say. I walk into the bathroom and get a washcloth. I get it damp with cool water and squeeze it out so it won’t get water everywhere. Then I walk back over and place it on Simon’s forehead. “There Simon, maybe this will help bring down your temperature some.”

“Yeah, maybe, but I preferred your hand.”

I laugh, imagining myself awkwardly sitting there with my hand across his eyes and forehead. He’s so out of it. I sit down next to him on his bed and run my fingers through his hair. He smiles slightly. He reaches out and pulls me closer, so I lay down next to him. He moves his head and lays it on my chest. I almost complain about the wet washcloth on my shirt, but Simon Snow is snuggling with me, and I don’t think I would care if someone dumped a bucket of water on me. So, I continue to run my fingers through his hair, and soon we both fall asleep.  
...

I wake up to the sound of my alarm the next morning. Simon is still asleep surprisingly. I gently move him off of me and quickly turn off the alarm. I instantly feel cold without Simon’s body heat, but I have to go to class. I take a quick shower and change into my uniform. When I leave the bathroom, Simon is sitting up, leaning up against his headboard.

“How are you feeling this morning Snow?” I ask.

“Awful.” he groans. He coughs and then sniffles slightly. I walk over and pick up his box of tissues, holding it out to him.

“I can get your work from your classes if you want.”

“Do you have to go?” he asks, sounding disappointed for some reason. He takes a tissue from the box.

Crowley, he must be really sick. “Yes, I do. I have classes.”

“You have the best grades in all of our classes. You could skip one day.” He blows his nose, and throws the tissue into the bin next to his bed.

“No, I can’t Snow. I need to go to class.”

“Please?” he says. He sounds miserable.

I know I shouldn’t skip class, but I want to. I don’t feel right leaving him alone like this, and missing one day can’t hurt much. I don’t have any tests or anything today. I sigh. “Yeah, sure. I’ll pretend to be sick today.” 

He smiles a bit, and I change back into pyjamas and put my uniform away. Then I pick up a book before sitting down next to Simon. He leans his head over onto my shoulder. I’m a bit surprised at first that he is so willing to just lean up against me like that, but then I feel how high his temperature is.

“My head hurts.” he mumbles. 

“I know.”

He sighs, leaning his full weight into me. I wrap my arm around him.

“Can I take your temperature?” I ask.

He nods slightly. 

I pick up my wand off of Simon’s nightstand, and point it at his forehead. A moment later I read the number. 41.3. “It went up.” I sigh, setting the wand back down. Simon groans and slides down to where he is laying down on his back. I rest my hand on his forehead, and he puts his hand on top of mine to keep me from moving it, and a few minutes later he is asleep. I open my book and start to read.  
…

Later that afternoon I heard a knock at the door. I went to get up, but Simon was now laying with his head on my chest and arm around my waist. Luckily it was just Bunce who walked in a moment later. She gives me a slightly weird look.

“To be completely honest, I don’t really know how this happened.” I say, guessing what she must be thinking.

She laughs. “Crowley, how sick is he?”

“It seems pretty bad. He has a fever of about 41 degrees, a bad cough, keeps complaining about a headache whenever he is awake, and his stomach was bothering him last night, and although he hasn’t complained about that recently, I don’t think it feels much better,. He has been asleep most of the day.” I say.

“I guess you got to see how clingy he gets when he’s sick. Though I’m not entirely sure what happened that made him trust you enough for this.” she laughs. “I brought scones for him, but you can have some if you want. It seems like you probably haven’t been allowed to go eat today.”

That wasn’t really the kind of hunger I was feeling at the moment. I needed to go out and hunt. It had been too long, I could feel how weak Simon was. It was a strange feeling, but I couldn’t tell her that. Maybe she would stay here and let me go out during dinner. I didn’t want to leave Simon alone. She walks over and sets the plate on Simon’s nightstand. Then she sits down on the end of Simon’s bed. She looks at me.

“So, did you just decide you are his friend now?” she asks. 

“Just because I want him to feel better, doesn’t mean I like him. He tends to snore extremely loudly when he’s sick, and it makes it incredibly difficult for me to sleep. Don’t mistake my love of sleep for my liking Simon Snow.” I say.

“Okay...” she says, sounding extremely dubious.

I have to admit, making the claim you don’t like someone, while snuggling with them makes for a fairly horrible argument. Especially when you are lying about hating them in the first place. I’m going to have to do something to him when he is finally feeling better if I want Bunce to believe I still hate him.

“You’ve got to be the world’s worst villain.” Bunce laughs.

“Do you really want to test me?” I ask, though I wouldn’t actually do anything to her. She’s right. Maybe I am. What good villain falls in love with the hero? Then again, I never wanted to be Simon’s enemy.

She laughs again. “Okay fine. I’m sorry.”

“How about a truce until he’s feeling better?” I suggest.

“We go back to hating each other when he’s better?”

“Yep.”

“That works... So… what are you reading?” she asks.

I hold up the copy of The Great Gatsby that I had been reading for the past few hours so that she can read the cover.

“Hmm. I wouldn’t have thought that would be the kind of book you like.” she says with a surprised expression on her face.

“It’s alright I suppose. If I’m being honest it isn’t exactly something I would usually choose. I just picked it up the last time I was at the library. I usually choose a random one as well as some I know I will like.”

“That’s an interesting idea.”

“I’ve ended up reading a lot of good books that I never would have thought to read this way.”

She nods, smiling a bit. “I should try that sometime.”

“I’d highly suggest it if you enjoy reading… So, you’ve read The Great Gatsby?”

“Yep. I thought it was pretty good. How much do you have left?”

“Only a few pages at this point.”

“Do you want to talk about it when you are done?”

“Yeah, sure. Just give me like ten minutes.”

“Do you want to get up? I could help move him off of you.”

“No, I don’t want to wake him up.” I reply, though truthfully I don’t actually think he’s asleep, not really anyway. He isn’t snoring, but his breathing is somewhere in between how he normally breathes when awake and his slower deeper breathing he usually has when he is asleep.. I think he’s just actually somewhat comfortable right now, and doesn’t feel like talking. Also, I wouldn’t really need Bunce’s to help me move him anyway. 

“Okay.” she says.

Simon coughs and nuzzles into me a bit. I rub my hand up and down his back, and continue to read. A little while later, I close the book and set it on the nightstand next to me.

“I still can’t get over seeing this.” Bunce says, gesturing to Simon and I. “It makes no sense.”

“It started as me just trying to be able to get some sleep last night. Then he wouldn’t let me leave this morning.”

“I’m confused. How does you wanting sleep lead to the two of you snuggling?”

“He was complaining about his muscles hurting, so I gave him a shoulder massage. I thought that if he relaxed, he might stop tossing and turning so much.”

“Mmhmm…” she says, still sounding confused.

“He fell asleep on me after awhile.”

“How on earth did he convince you to stay here today?”

“He has a fever of over 41 degrees, and is completely delirius. I couldn’t just leave him here alone all day.”

“Aren’t you worried about him getting you sick?”

“I’ll be fine.” I say, hoping she wouldn’t question that any further.

“Whatever you say Pitch.” she says with a little shrug, and I hope it isn’t too noticeable how much that statement relaxes me.

“Did you really want to talk about The Great Gatsby?” 

She shrugs. “Sure.”  
…  
At about 7 I decided that it was probably a good time to go hunt. Most people would be eating, so it was unlikely that anyone would see me. “Do you think you could stay here with him while I go get dinner? I can bring food back for you.”

“I can go get the food if you want.”

“I really need to go for a walk. I haven’t actually done anything today.”

“Okay then. Yeah, I’ll stay here with Simon.”

I carefully move Simon off of me, and he opens his eyes a bit.

“Where are you going?” he mumbles.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’m going to get food, but Penny is here if you need something.”

“Can you help me sit up first?”

“Yeah, of course.” I set his pillow and mine up against his headboard and then I offer him my hand to help him sit up. When he is finally comfortable I say, “I’ll be right back.

I go out and hunt as quickly as possible before walking to go get food for Penny. They had soup as an option, so I got some for Simon, unsure of whether or not he would be hungry. 

 

“Sorry I took so long.” I say when I walk back into my room. “My friends wanted to talk to me.” I say, which although it was true, it wasn’t the reason I had taken over an hour to get food.

“What did they have to say?” Simon asks.

“They asked me if I was okay, and I lied and told them I wasn’t feeling very well. I said I didn’t know whether or not I would be going to my classes tomorrow, and they told me that if I didn’t they would get my classwork for me.” I say, handing Bunce the plate of food I’d brought her. She smiles gratefully. “Are you hungry Snow?” I ask. 

“No. I think I’d just throw up if I tried to eat.” he say, placing his hand to his stomach.

“Your stomach is still upset?” I ask.

He nods miserably.

“I’m sorry Simon.” I say, sitting back down next to him. He leans over, resting his head on my shoulder again. I set his bowl of soup on his nightstand where there is just enough room for it to fit. Then I lean into Simon slightly and wrap my arm around him. He coughs, and then lets out a soft whimpering noise. He lifts his hand up to his head and squeezes his eyes shut. I rub my hand up and down his arm slowly, and he relaxes into me contentedly. A few minutes later, I hear Simon’s stomach make a noise. He sits up urgently and gags. I quickly pick up the bin off of the floor next to me and hold it in front of him. I see Bunce grimace as Simon throws up. I rub his back, trying to comfort him as much as I can. He stops and sits there trying to catch his breath. I quickly clean out the bin, but I continue to hold it in front of him. He sits there, breathing heavily. Then he heaves again, but he doesn’t throw up. 

“Are you okay?” Bunce asks.

Simon holds up one finger, and just sits there, his eyes closed, breathing deeply. After a minute, he opens his mouth like he’s going to say something before just throwing up again. I wish I could do more than just sit here and rub his back. A few minutes later he slumps against his headboard. I clean out the bin again, set it back on the floor, and then I pull Simon over up against me. He uses my shoulder like a pillow and relaxes a bit.

“You are surprisingly caring Baz.” Bunce says.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

She raises her hands up to shoulder height and says, “Okay, sorry. You’re evil and you absolutely hate Simon. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

I laugh at this statement. What if I don’t hate him? What if I never did? What if this whole time I’ve just been doing what my family wants me to? What if I don’t want to hurt Simon? What then? What if I happen to be completely, hopelessly, annoyingly, stupidly in love with him? I want to say, but I don’t, because I can’t. I can never say that. Right now may be the only time I ever have with Simon like this. Is it bad to enjoy it? Probably. Almost definitely. He feels awful, and I’m enjoying it because it gives me an excuse to be near him like this. I mean, my family would want me to be enjoying his pain, but I don’t. I want him to feel better. I don’t ever want him to be in pain, but he is, and he is going to be again. It won’t just be today, and that thought makes me feel worse. There is nothing I can do about it. It’s likely I will be the cause of some of his pain in the future, no matter how much I hate it. I may even be the one who has to kill him one day... No. I couldn’t do that. He’d have to be the one killing me, and I would let him. I’m not even alive right now. Not really anyway.

“Are you okay?” Bunce asks.

“Me?” I ask, confused.

“Yes you. You just got this weird look on your face. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“I’m ‘plotting’ obviously Bunce.” I joke. Yeah. Plotting my own death.

She laughs. “Okay then. Planning out how you are going to kill both of us?”

“Yep. That’s it.” I say. Nope, the opposite actually.

“I’m surprised at how nice to him you’re being.”

“It’s for entirely selfish reasons. I want to sleep.”

“Right. Of course.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Not really. Your mouth may say you hate him, but your eyes say differently.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“I like the idea of being able to sleep again.”

“I’m sure that’s what it is.”

Crap. She knows. I pick up my wand and point it at her, scowling.

“Crowley, I’m right aren’t I?”

“No. You aren’t.” I growl.

“Why are you so angry then Pitch?” she asks, holding up her big purple ring defensively.

“Are you really going to chance hurting Simon?”

“Using him as a human shield are you?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“You know, I’m here so you don’t really need to help him right now.”

Simon makes a noise similar to a little groan and snuggles into me. I look at Bunce. “You want me to move him?”

“Don’t you want him off of you? I mean you hate him. Right? You can’t possibly want him to be cuddling with you like that.”

But I do. It’s all I really want. Simon Snow. “No, but I don’t want to move him.” She’s smirking at me at this point. She isn’t going to let it go, so I move him off of me and go to my own bed. I instantly feel cold without Simon’s body heat. Simon whimpers a bit, and Penny looks from him to me looking slightly confused. Then she moves over into the spot I had left. Simon leans into her, but he seems less comfortable. Or maybe that’s just my imagination because I want him to want me. He lays like that for a few minutes, but then he moves away from her, curling up into a little ball, lying on his side, facing the wall. I pick up another book out of my stack from the library and start to read.  
…

A few hours later I hear Simon mumble something and then Bunce says, “Oh… Umm.. Yeah, sure. Sorry.” She sounds hurt for some reason. Then she gets up and walks out of the room. I look over at him and watch as he struggles to sit up. 

“What did you tell her?” I ask, confused.

“I told her I felt terrible and asked her if she would mind leaving and coming back tomorrow.” He says, coughing before he relaxes back up against his headboard.

“Are you feeling worse?”

“A bit.”

“I’m going to take your temperature again.” I say, standing up and walking over to him.

He nods slightly.

I pick up my wand and say the spell. “Crowley Simon. 41.51. That’s really bad.”

He looks at me miserably. “Will you come sit by me again?”

“Sure.”

“Why’d you move in the first place?” 

“Bunce told me to.” I say, picking my book up off of my nightstand.

“Mmm. Penny’s great but she’s not as nice to snuggle with.”

“Really?” I laugh, looking at him over my shoulder. “Why is that?”

“Too short.” he says. I laugh and walk back over. As soon as I sit down he leans into me. “See? Your height makes it better. Also, she’s too warm.” he adds.

“Oh?”

“You’re cold. It feels really nice.”

“It does?”

“Yep.”

“Hmm.” I say. I press my fingers against the side of his neck. “This feels good?”

“Mmhmm.”

I bet he wouldn’t feel the same way if he knew why I’m always so cold, but obviously I’m not going to tell him. I move my hand over and put it on his cheek. He smiles a little and leans into it. I smile too and then I drop my hand. He leans back into my shoulder, his head turned in a way that when I lean my head over my cheek is pressed up against his forehead. He sighs softly.

“This feels really nice.” he says quietly.

I smile, but I don’t say anything. His forehead is unsurprisingly really hot. I put my arm around him and relax.  
…

I wake up hours later to see Simon isn’t next to me. The bathroom door is open and the light is on. I get up, pick up my wand just in case and I walk over to the bathroom. There I see Simon. He is now shirtless and he is sitting on his knees in front of the toilet, one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach, the other on the toilet seat. I knock on the doorframe so I don’t scare him, and I walk in and sit next to him. From this angle I can see his face. His eyes are shut tightly and there are tears running down his cheeks. I reach over and brush them off gently.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up, but I can’t.” he mumbles.

“I’m sorry.” I say, because I don’t know what else to say or do.

I hear his stomach gurgle and he grimaces slightly. “It hurts so bad. I’ve been here for like an hour. Nothing’s happened. Everytime I think about going back to bed it gets worse and I feel like I might throw up any second, but then I don’t, and I just continue to sit here.”

I move over and rub his back in little circles, moving around his entire back. It’s so hot and he’s very tense. “Try to relax. It’ll be okay.” I say softly. He groans softly. Then he takes a deep breath and sighs. I feel him relax under my hand. “Do you want to just go back to bed?”

“I don’t think I’d make it back in here if I do throw up.”

“Magic is a great tool when it comes to cleaning. It only takes a second, and you sitting in here for another hour isn’t going to make you feel any better.” I say with a little shrug.

“Yeah, maybe. In just a minute.”

He sits there for a moment. Then he heaves, but nothing comes out. When he stops, he lets out another little groan, and sits there, breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry Simon.” I say. I don’t really understand the pain he’s in. I haven’t been sick since I was really little. I don’t remember what it’s like. I wait a few minutes before I stand up. “Come on, let’s get you back into bed.” I say before helping him up. He sways dizzily and almost falls into me. I put my arms around him in a sort of awkward hug, and laugh slightly. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.” he says. He adjusts himself so that he is standing, but continues to lean into me resting his head on my shoulder. He puts one arm around me, leaving the other wrapped tight around his abdomen. I knew he was only hugging me because he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up, but it was still nice. I adjusted my own arms so I was holding onto him a little better. He nuzzles his head in the crook of my neck. 

“I think you are going to burn me with your forehead Simon.” I tease, but I move my hand to the back of his head so he won’t move it.

He laughs slightly. “Sorry.”

We stood like that for a long time. Every once in awhile his stomach would make an alarming noise and he would press his forehead a little harder into the side of my neck.

“Do you want to go lay down now?” I ask.

I feel him nod.

“I’m going to carry you.”

“I can walk.”

“Sort of.” I laugh. “I’m going to carry you.”

I pick him up bridal style and he resigns himself to it, leaning over to rest his head back on my shoulder.

I lay Simon down and then turn off my alarm before laying down next to him. I don’t plan on going to my classes the next day. I check Simon’s temperature, which had gone down a tiny bit. 41.31. He pulls me close to him and sighs. I run my fingers through his hair, and I can feel him relax. He is only relaxed for about ten minutes though. Without any warning but a gurgling noise from his stomach and him trying to sit up, he throws up all over both of us. I sit up, surprised and disgusted. I try to stay calm, knowing he hadn’t meant to, but it was disgusting.

“Ugh.” I grumble.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know.”

“Really, I didn’t even realize I was going to until…”

“Shh… It’s alright.” I say. Then I pick up my wand and with a few spells, everything was fixed.

“I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” I say, though I sort of feel like I may throw up myself. That was possibly the most disgusting thing that had ever happened to me, and that's saying something coming from a person who drinks rat blood to survive. “Do you feel any better now?” I ask 

“I mean, my stomach hurts less. I have a worse headache now though.”

I don’t know what came over me, but I lean over and press my lips up against his forehead. He looks me in the eye and says nothing. He just sort of stares, a surprised and slightly confused look on his face. I blush and stand up, walking back to my own bed.

A minute later, Simon lays down next to me, slightly clumsily. “What just happened?” he asks.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. I’m the one who should be embarrassed. I’m the one who just threw up on you.”

“Let’s just pretend the last five minutes didn’t happen.”

“I kind of liked…” He says then he seems to realize something. “I like that idea.” he sighs.

“Good.” I say, though I’m wondering why he hesitated with that sentence. He’s just sick. I tell myself, but it had sounded like he was going to say something completely different. That he had liked it, but then he stopped, so even if he had been about to say that, did it matter? I don't know. Then I realize something. He has a girlfriend. Is that why he reacted like that? Or did he really mean what he had said and I'm only imagining that he didn't because I want him to have liked it?

Simon coughs before pulling himself closer to me, resting his head on my chest. I sigh, and he looks up at me with his chin still on my chest. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“I… I honestly don’t know.” I reply, reaching my hand up to run it through his hair again. “I mean physically, sure. I’m great, but…” I sigh, shrugging slightly.

He moves up and gently kisses my cheek, his lips barely brushing past before he moves back and rests his head on my chest again.

“What was that?”

Simon shrugs.

“Snow, you realize you have a girlfriend right?”

“You didn’t seem too bothered by that a few minutes ago.”

“First of all, I wasn’t thinking about that. Secondly, Maybe I don’t care, but you should.”

“She flirts with you too…”

“You’ve noticed?”

“You didn’t think I would?”

No not really. He’s always so oblivious to everything. I mean I know he knew I flirted with her, but I didn’t realize he knew she did it back. I only did it to get on Simon’s nerves obviously. I’m way too gay to ever actually date Agatha. “I don’t know…” I finally say.

“You don’t actually like her do you?”

“No.”

“And you don’t really hate me either.”

“No.”

“Huh.”

I sigh and put my arms around him. “I really don’t hate you.”

He looks like he finally understands. “Oh… You… You’re… Oh.” His eyes widen slightly.

I look at him. He looks at me. “You should relax Snow. You’re still sick.”

“So you…”

“Hush.” I say softly.

“Make me.”

I arch an eyebrow at him. “What are you 8?”

He sits up slowly. “Would you please let me finish my question?”

“No.”

“Fine.” he says. “I’ll figure it out based on how you react to this.” He leans in and kisses me then he leans back and looks at my face which I’m sure told him everything. He smirks. I kiss him again.

“You’re going to get sick.” He says, pushing me away.

“Trust me. I won’t.” I say, then I kiss him again. Even if I could get sick I wouldn’t care.

“I have a girlfriend.”

“I thought you didn’t care.”

“I’m not sure that I do.” he says, then he leans in to kiss me again.

“You should sleep now.”

“Mmm…” he hums up against my lips. He backs away about half a centimeter. “Not yet.” Then he kisses me one more time.

“What about now?”

“You sound like you want to stop.”

“No, I want you to feel better.”

“But… This makes me feel better.”

I laugh. “You have a fever Simon. Are you sure you aren’t just delirious?”

He rolls his eyes and laughs softly, but then he starts coughing. I get up and get him his water from his nightstand. He takes it from me and takes a sip. “Thanks.” He says his voice now even more scratchy. He takes another drink and then sets the cup on my nightstand.

“You're welcome. Now you need to go to sleep.” I say. 

“Fine. I’ll go to sleep, but I’m staying here.” he says sounding significantly more tired. He turns and coughs into his elbow again.

“Sounds good to me.” I kiss his forehead before lying back down. He lays his head on my chest.

A short while later Simon mumbles, “Your heart beats really slowly.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s normal.” Vampire normal. It is slower. By a lot actually. I had hoped he wouldn’t notice. I’m not ready to tell him about that yet.

“I don’t think it is.”

“You are just delirious from the fever Simon. Go to sleep.”

“Mmm.” he grumbles, nuzzling into me. I move my hand up and run my fingers through his hair. “ ‘s not normal.” he mumbles sleepily. Only a few minutes later his breathing deepens and I know he’s asleep.

Did I really just let all of that happen? This is great and all, but I shouldn’t have let it happen. This won’t end well for me... Do I care?  
...

I wake up at around 12 the next day. Simon is still sleeping on me. I carefully move him off and get up. He’s sweating and it feels gross. I get up and pick up my wand and check Simon’s temperature again. 37.6 degrees it says. That's much better. I think, before carefully lifting him up and moving him to his own bed so I can make mine. Luckily I didn't wake him up. After that I go to take a shower.  
...  
Simon’s POV:  
I sit up and stretch before glancing at the clock. 12:15. That’s weird. The shower is running. Is it Saturday? I don’t have any idea what day it is actually. It’s strange and extremely disorienting. I walk dizzily over to the wall and check the calendar. It says it’s Friday, and yet Baz isn’t in class for some reason. Maybe he caught whatever I had. He never skips class. I think as I sit back down. Baz walks out in pyjamas about five minutes later.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” I ask.

“I didn’t feel like it.” he replies with a shrug.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for skipping class?”

“You’re worried about this today?”

“What do you mean?”

“You begged me to stay yesterday, but today you question whether or not I’ll get in trouble?”

“When did that happen?”

“Yesterday morning. You don’t remember?”

“You’re messing with me aren’t you? Why on earth would I do that?”

“You had a really high fever.”

“I know that I must have. I barely remember anything from the past two days.”

“I guess you’re feeling better now then.”

“Yeah. Much… I really tried to get you to stay yesterday?”

I nod. “And I did. I was worried that if you were sick enough to want me to stay you might die if I left.”

He laughs. “I’m sorry about that. I don’t know why you care though. You’ve tried to kill me several times.”

“Yeah, and I want to be the one to do it. Not some stupid thing you do because you have a 41 degree fever.”

“Sorry I bothered you.”

“You always bother me Snow.”

“I’m sorry about unintentionally bothering you.”

“You do that a lot too.”

“I’m sorry for making you miss class. That’s all. Any other time I’m fine with it.”

“Do you really not remember anything from the last two days?” he asks, an odd expression on his face. Sad almost. It’s not normal for him.

“No not really. I remember feeling bad, I remember Penny came over, and now that you mention it, I guess I do have this vague memory of you being here. I just thought it was after class. I suppose it could have been though. Everything is pretty foggy.” I reply. “Why?”

“No reason.” he says, now looking angry.

“Baz are you okay?”

“Fine.” he says, picking up a book. He isn’t looking at me anymore.

Baz doesn’t answer me after that. He just completely ignored me. I guess I fell asleep because when I wake up again it’s 7:00 p.m. and he’s gone. I just went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please feel free to comment your thoughts on it. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Baz’s POV:

Of course he doesn’t remember. I think to myself as I get ready to go down and get dinner. Why would he? I walk out of the room and I’m gone only long enough to grab a plate of food and collect my homework from Dev before going back. Simon is still asleep, seeming comfortable and happy. I sit down on my bed and look at him as I eat. His bronze hair a mess from not being fixed in days, the moles on his face and neck, his lips… I sigh, thinking back to the night before when those lips had been on mine. That would probably never happen again. He didn’t remember it. I could remind him, he had seemed to want it, but what if he was just delirious? He must have been considering he now doesn’t remember it. I could tease him about how he kissed me… I guess the real question is whether or not I actually want him to remember. It will almost definitely end poorly for me. I continue looking at him. Eventually I set my empty plate on the nightstand and get up to put back on my pyjamas. Before going back to my bed I walk over to Simon and run my fingers through his hair. He doesn’t wake up, so I lean down and kiss his forehead before going back to my own bed.  
…  
Simon’s POV:  
When I wake up the next morning at a little before 7 I was extremely hungry. I couldn’t remember the last time I had eaten and I was sure it had been even longer since I hadn’t just thrown up whatever I did eat. I got up, took a shower and got dressed before going to get breakfast. Penny was already there when I got there.

“Good morning Penny. You’re up early.”

“I was hoping to see you. I went to check on you yesterday, but you were asleep. Baz said you seemed to be feeling better though. I was guessing that if that were true you would wake up starving this morning.” she laughs.

“Well you were right. I am.” I say, laughing too.

“You do seem like you are feeling a lot better.” She says, getting scones and butter for me and handing me the plate.

“I am.” 

“Good.” She says, smiling at me.

“Thanks for the scones.” 

She nods and points her ring at them. “Some like it hot!” she says.

I smile and put butter on one before taking a bite.

“So what’s going on with Baz?” she asks me

“Nothing.” I say, feeling confused. “He does seem a bit more angry at me. I don’t know why.”

“Huh. He was being pretty nice the other day. He even stayed with you yesterday too.”

“He wasn’t doing it for me. He just wanted to skip class.”

“He never just skips class.” she argues. “I think these were the first two days he’s ever missed.”

“Then he is plotting something else. I don’t know. Why would he do it for me?”

“You had a really high fever. I think he was worried.”

“I barely had a fever yesterday and I don’t know why he would be worried about me.”

Penny shrugs. “I don’t know Simon.” she sighs. “He just seemed really happy when he was cuddled up next to you the other day.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember that?”

“You’re joking right?”

“No. I’m not, and he seemed genuinely happy about it, even if he did deny it.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth.”

“He’s got to be plotting something then.”

“Or maybe not.” Penny says.

“What else could it be?”

Penny sighs. “I don’t know Simon. He said he was just trying to get you to sleep so he would be able to. It’s possible he really did just want to be able to sleep.”

“It doesn’t really matter. It’s not like it’s any different from usual. It doesn’t change anything.”

“I suppose you are right.”

I finish the plate of scones while talking to her.

“I have 3 days of homework I should go do.” I say, standing up and putting away my plate.

“Do you want me to help you?” she asks.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” she says, standing up. “Let’s go.” 

The two of us walk up to my room and find Baz still sleeping. To be fair it is only a little past 8, but I still found it funny. I walk over and open up the curtains. It’s beautiful outside with the sun shining. Baz makes a small groaning noise and pulls his blanket over his head. Penny giggles softly. 

I get all of my stuff and sit down on my bed. Penny sits next to me.

“Where do you want to start?” she asks.

I shrug and flip through all of the papers. I sigh. “I hate missing class.” I grumble.

“It’s not that bad. I’ll help you get it done quickly.”  
…  
Baz’s POV:

I wake up to Simon opening the curtains to the window as usual. It makes my skin tingle uncomfortably. I groan softly and pull myself completely under my blanket before it starts to burn. I hear Bunce laughing, but I just ignore her. She probably thought it was just the light that was annoying me. After a little while I decide to get up. I go take a shower and when I walk back out of the bathroom. I hear Simon sigh loudly.

“I’m sorry Simon, but this is hopeless. I’ve tried explaining this six different ways.” Bunce says.

“It’s fine.” Simon replies.

“What are you trying to do?”

“Teach him how to factor trinomials.” she says dropping Simon’s math book at the end of his bed closest to me. I walk over and look at it.

“I can help if you want.” I say without really thinking first.

Simon gives me a strange look. “Why?”

“Nevermind.” I say picking up my own homework.

“No. Please help. I cannot explain this to him.” Bunce says.

I look over to Simon. He doesn’t say anything. “Do you want some help?”

He shrugs.

“Move over.” I say to Bunce. She moves to the end of Simon’s bed and I sit down next to Simon and pick up his math book. “Try this one. Then I can see what you need help with.” I say pointing at a problem x^2 +4x-32.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Simon sighs after he writes it down.

“So what you’re trying to do is find out what two numbers add to equal 4 that also multiply together to equal -32.” I say. “So why don’t you make a table of the numbers you can multiply together to get -32.” 

Simon makes the table and then looks over at me. “Okay now which ones equal 4 when you add them together?”

Simon points to 8 and -4.

“So the answer is?” I ask.

Simon writes down (x+8) (x-4) on his paper.

“Perfect.” I say. “Ready to move on to some harder ones?”

Simon nods. 

“Seriously? I think I told you that about three times and he only has to explain it once? Crowley Simon! I should just leave. I think Baz can take care of helping you.” Penny exclaims.

“Don’t leave… unless you really want to… I mean… I’m not trying to tell you to leave... I don’t want you to leave, but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” says Simon.

Penny laughs. “I know what you mean, and I was just teasing you Simon.” She gets up and grabs one of my books out of the stack of finished ones on my nightstand. “Is it okay if I read this?”

I shrug. “That’s fine.”

About an hour later Simon had finished his math homework. “Need help with anything else?” I ask.

“I think I’m okay for now thanks. Besides, don’t you have your own homework to do?” 

“It won’t take me very long to do it though.” I say with a little shrug. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m good for now.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you change your mind.”  
…  
Simon’s POV:

Baz sitting that close to me on my bed like that brought back some little pieces of memories from two days ago. I could remember having my head on his shoulder, how cold he was, and how comfortable snuggling with him had made me. It was weird. The other thing that I remembered was throwing up on him. Why did I have to remember that of all things? I couldn’t remember most of what had happened, but of course that is one of the things I can remember. My head starts hurting when I finish my math homework. I try to start on Latin, but the letters feel like they are swimming in front of my eyes.

“I’m going to take a break.” I say, to no one in particular, setting my book down and squeezing my eyes shut.

“You okay Snow?” Baz asks, looking up from his own homework.

“ ‘s just a headache.” I say.

“Okay.” he says. He looks back down at his book.

I pull one of my knees up to my chest and rest my head on it. I feel Penny move over and put her arm around me. I lean over into her and have this weird thought about how I would rather be leaning against Baz than her. She was shorter, so I had to bend my neck more to rest my head on her shoulder, her hair is in the way, her perfume was making my head hurt worse, and she was warm which wasn’t that uncomfortable, but cold would feel so much better. Baz would feel so much better. Crowley what am I thinking? Baz and I aren’t even friends. We hate each other… but he had been the one to snuggle with me hadn’t he? I sigh, trying to shake the thought out of my thoughts. I move my head back off of Penny’s shoulder and onto my knee where I couldn’t smell her perfume anymore.  
…  
Baz’s POV:

I look over to see Simon with his head on Penny’s shoulder. He moves it off a few seconds later. This reminds me of the comment he had made about Penny being too short. I almost laugh, but I manage not to. I look back down at my homework.

After awhile, Simon starts snoring softly and a little while after that Penny gets up.

“Hey Baz?” she says.

“Hmm?”

“If he wakes up before I come back, will you let him know I went to do a few things and I’ll be back by 1:30 ish?”

“Sure. I’ll tell him.” I reply without looking up.

“Thanks.”

“Mmm.”

I finish my homework and then find myself absentmindedly staring at Simon again. I snap out of it when he opens his eyes. I quickly look away.

“What time is it?” he asks, stretching.

“12:30. You slept for about two hours.”

“Did Penny leave?””

“She said she would be back by about 1:30.”  
…  
Simon’s POV:

“Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I feel fine now, but you are still being weirdly nice.” I say.

He chuckles. “Good to know you feel better. I guess I’ll stop being nice now.”

I sigh. “Baz…”

“Yes Snow?”

“Sorry about throwing up on you the other day.”

“You remember that now?” he asks, smirking slightly.

“Yeah.” I say, my face growing warmer.

“You already apologised for that though. Like I said before, it’s okay. If it helps it only took a few seconds to clean up.”

“I still feel bad about it.”

“Do you remember anything else?” he asks, sounding mildly hopeful.

“You sitting on my bed. My head being on your shoulder.” I say. I don’t tell him how much I enjoyed it though.

He nods slightly.

“Is there something specific you want me to remember?” I ask, feeling like there was. “Did I do something really stupid or…”

“You always do stupid things Snow.” Baz says, rolling his eyes at me. “But no, not this time. It was more unexpected than stupid.”

“What happened?”

“Figure it out for yourself. Or don’t, I don’t really care.” he snaps.

“You obviously do, because you get angry every time I tell you I don’t remember what happened.”

He glares at me.  
…  
Baz’s POV:

I’m letting myself get angry again. I need to stop. I shouldn’t have said anything at all. I shouldn’t be nice to him at all. I could try to make him angry, but that isn’t what I want to do right now. I want to kiss him again. I want him to remember the other night and at the same time though, I don’t. No good can come out of it. He has a girlfriend… But she flirts with me… Also where was she while Simon was sick? I know that she can’t get in here. I don’t even know how Bunce manages to do it, but she didn’t even send a note or anything. Maybe she doesn’t know Bunce can get in here. Maybe she did talk to Bunce about how Simon was. I don’t know… I just want Simon to remember.

“Why don’t you just tell me Baz?” Simon says, sounding annoyed.

“It’s not important.”

“It seems like it is though.”

“Well it isn’t.”

“Why did you bring it up then?”  
…  
Simon’s POV:

Baz goes silent again. He won’t respond to me anymore. I continue to try to get him to tell me, but he picks up a book and won’t even look up anymore.

I sigh and pick up my latin book. It takes twice as long to finish it as it usually does due to my headache, which had lessened, but was still just bad enough to get on my nerves and make it hard to focus. I just finished when Penny walks back in around two.

“Hey.” she says.

I smile. “Hi Penny.”

“How’s your head?”

I shrug. “It’s still hurts just enough to be annoying.” 

“Sorry Si.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad about it.”

“I’m fine.”

“So, what are you working on?” she asks, walking over and sitting on the end of my bed.

“I just finished my Latin homework.” I say, getting up and putting it away.

“That’s good. How much do you have left to do?”

I point to the stack of papers I still had left and sigh slightly.  
…  
Baz’s POV:

Simon sighs loudly. “I’m bored and this is making my headache worse.” he says.

“You’re almost done. Why don’t you finish this and then take a break? You can do the rest later tonight or tomorrow.” Bunce suggests.

“What are you working on?” I ask.

“This stupid research article we’re supposed to read and answer the questions for. It’s boring and hard enough to read without my headache.”

I stand up and walk over to him. “Give it to me. I’ll read it to you. You can just focus on answering the questions.”

He gives me a strange look.

“Just give it to me Snow.” 

Finally he hands it to me and since Bunce is at the end of his bed, I sit down next to him. “Where are you at?” I ask.

He reaches over and points to a sentence in the middle of the page. I start reading. It takes longer than it would have if I were reading it in my head and even longer because I have to stop everytime we find an answer to a question. Over an hour and a half later, when there was only one question left, Simon fell asleep. He had tipped over onto me and his head was on my shoulder. I chuckle softly and Penny looks up from the book she had been reading and smirks at me. 

“I think he likes snuggling with you.” she says.

“It certainly seems that way doesn’t it?” I say, carefully take Simon’s pen and paper away from him and set it with the research article on his nightstand. Then I put my arm around him.

“Are you just going to sit there with him?” Bunce asks.

“What else would I do?”

“Switch spots with me and go back to your own bed.”

“I’m fine here. He prefers snuggling me anyway.”

“Why do you think that?”

“He told me the other day after I moved. He said that you’re great, but you’re too short to snuggle with like this.”

She laughs. “Wow and I thought we were friends.” she says, glaring jokingly at Simon.

“I wouldn’t take it personally. He had a very high fever.”

“So Pitch, are you going to be a nurse or a teacher?”

“What?”

“I mean the way you’ve been taking care of Simon it seems like one of those would be a great option for you.” she says.

“Oh.” I laugh. I’m not sure how to respond to that and end up going with, “I haven’t decided yet.”

She laughs too. Simon nuzzles further into me, snoring softly in my ear.

“I guess he’s still not feeling great.” Bunce says.

“Either that or it’s just that that paper really is mind numbingly boring.”

“It really is isn’t it?”

“When will I need to know about that? Ever?”

“Probably you won’t. I can’t think of a time when you ever would.”

“It’s what I’m going to bring up the next time I’m at a party.”

“Do you go to parties?”

“Not usually. We sometimes have them at my house though.”

“Mmm.”

“What about you?”

“About the same for me actually.”

“Hmm.”

Simon curls up closer to me and I adjust my arm.

“You have a crush on him don’t you?”

“I don’t hate him as much as I used to.” I say.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Sure.” she says. She obviously doesn’t believe me. 

“If you already have your mind made up then why do you bother asking?”

“Why do you bother denying it when you make it so obvious?”

“I don’t have a crush on him I just don’t like it when people are in pain.”

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it when you fight him of when you tried to feed him to that chimera.”

I sigh. “First of all, he always starts the fights. Not me. And second of all, I only did that because I was told to. I’m glad it didn’t work.”

“Who told you to try to kill him?”

“My family, and I’m obviously not trying that hard because he’s still alive.”

“If you don’t want him dead why bother trying at all?” 

“A few reasons.”

Penny looks at me, waiting for me to elaborate. 

“I can’t go into this with you.” I sigh. “I don’t know why I let it go this far.”

“We’ve already gone this far. You may as well finish.”

I sigh. “I just… I’m already a huge disappointment to my father. If I don’t try at all he’s only going to hate me more.”

“Why do you think you’re a disappointment to him?”

“You ask too many questions.” I say. Because I am a bloody gay vampire. I think to myself, but I’m not about to tell her either of those things.

“Okay. Sorry.” she says.

“Do you mind getting me that book off of my bed?”

“Sure.”  
…  
Simon’s POV:

I wake up leaning against someone. My head is on their shoulder and their skin is cold. Baz. I suddenly realize. 

I quickly sit up. “Sorry.” I say.

He shrugs. “Feeling better?”

I think for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. My headache is finally gone.”

“That’s good.”

I nod. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s like 10:30.”

“I slept for over five hours?”

“I guess you needed sleep.”

“You let me sleep on your shoulder for over five hours?”

He shrugs. “Like I said, you needed the sleep.”

“I… I…”

“Don’t worry about it. Bunce gave me a couple of books to read and I would have been doing the same thing over on my bed.”

“When did Penny leave?”

“Around 7. She got hungry and said that she probably wouldn’t be back tonight. She said her roommate was already suspicious about where she was going and she didn’t want her to find out she could sneak in here.”

“Trixie is annoying. I barely even know her and she gets on my nerves. Penny hates her.”

“Why is she so bad?”

“So many reasons, but you have to ask Penny if you really want details... Actually, don’t do that. Unless you want to listen to her go off on a long rant about Trixie, sparkles being everywhere, and not being allowed in her own room due to Trixie’s girlfriend being over.”

“Sparkles?”

“She’s half pixie. She gets them all over without meaning to, and comes up with extremely creative places to put it when she is angry at Penny.”

“Bunce should come up with a spell to keep it off of her stuff.”

“She’s been working on that actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

My stomach growls and I realize I haven’t eaten since breakfast.

“Hungry?” Baz asks.

I nod.

He walks over and pulls out a bag of crisps from under his bed and hands them to me, sitting back down next to me.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“No.”

“You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I had lunch while you were asleep.”

“It’s still a long time to go without eating.”I say, opening the bag and holding it over to him. He shakes his head. His cheeks stick out a bit for a split second before going back to normal.

“You won’t eat because you’re fangs will show.” I say, sure that that was what was going on.

“I am not a vampire.” he says defensively.

“Then eat one.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Just do it.”

He sighs. “Fine.” He takes one and tosses it in his mouth. His cheeks puff up again. He keeps his mouth tightly shut and after his cheeks go back to normal he says “See? No fangs.”

“Your cheeks stick out more when they are out.” I say.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I watched it happen, but fine. I’ll let you continue to pretend I don’t know for sure.”  
…  
Baz’s POV:

My heart is beating so fast it’s almost back to a normal speed.

“I wouldn’t tell anyone you know.”

I take another one of the crisps and put it in my mouth, making a point to show my teeth. I may as well show him at this point and anyway, I was slightly hungry. I hadn't actually eaten anything all day. I can feel my fangs pop out. “Happy?” I ask, before chewing and swallowing the food. I show my teeth again as my fangs retract.

“Cool.” Simon says. Staring at my mouth.

“You aren’t scared?”

He takes my hand in his and squeezes it. “Not really. You haven’t killed me yet, and there’s the Anathema. I don’t see you wanting to get expelled.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you even without the anathema. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“I was just teasing Baz.”

“Is that why you weren’t worried about getting sick?” he asks.

I nod. “Vampires can’t get sick”

“That sounds nice.”

“If you don’t mind having to feed off of the living to survive yourself.”

Simon shrugs. “You said you’d never hurt a person right?”

“Right… Why?”

“Then it’s almost no different from anyone else. You just eat a different part of the animal than most people do.”

I smile slightly. “Thanks.” That actually did make me feel a little better.

He smiles back and continues to hold my hand. I wonder if he forgot he was holding it.  
…  
Simon’s POV:

Having Baz’s hand in my own just feels right. Mine is hot and his is cold. (I guess that probably has to do with the whole vampire thing. Him lacking blood flow.) It feels good holding it, so I don’t let go. I figure he will pull it away when he wants to. We sit in silence after that. The only noise it the crinkling of the bag and soft crunching of the crisps we were now sharing. When we finish them Baz puts the empty bag on the floor next to the bed.

“Do you want to finish your English homework? I’ll finish reading this to you.” Baz asks me.

“Sure, but I can read it myself. My head feels okay right now.” 

He shrugs. “I’ll just finish reading it to you.”

He hands me my paper and pen along with the book I had been using to write on.

He reads the last few pages and I fill in the last question.

“I actually feel tired again. That paper is so boring.”

Baz laughs.”You just woke up and you’re already tired?”

“To be fair, I’m usually tired.”

He laughs again and pulls me over into him. I’m slightly confused by it, but I like it, so I don’t question it. All of a sudden I remember something. It is sort of hazy, like it was a dream, but I have this memory of kissing him. Was it a dream or did it actually happen? I decide not to ask. Not now anyway. I’m not sure how I feel about it. I think I like it though. Then I think about Agatha for a second before realizing I shouldn’t bother. I don’t think she actually likes me anyway. Baz rests his head on top of mine and soon I fall asleep.  
…

When I wake up the next morning Baz is still right next to me. The memory of kissing him feels even more clear than it was the night before. I can remember being worried about him getting sick and his assurance that he wouldn’t. I’m fairly certain it actually happened due to how Baz had acted when I didn’t remember what had happened. I gently pry myself away from him and go get ready. When I come back out he’s sitting on his own bed. I walk over and open the curtains like every morning.

“Mind closing that? It sort of hurts.” he says.

“Yeah. Sorry.” I say, then I close it and walk over and turn on the lamp. “Why didn’t you say something before now?”

“Before now you wouldn’t have closed it and it only would have told you that I am a vampire.”

“I guess that’s true.”

Baz shrugs. “It’s not that bad really. Just uncomfortable. It does get worse if I don’t cover up my skin.”

“So did I… did we…”

Baz smirks. “Use your words Simon.”

“Maybe I won’t bring it up at all.”

“No. Tell me. What were you going to say?”

“Did we kiss the other night?” I ask, sitting down on his bed, facing him.

Baz looks surprised. “Yeah... We did.”

“So… That really did happen?”

Baz nods. 

“And you wanted it to?” I ask.

He doesn’t look at me, but he nods.

“So you see… I think I liked it, but I barely remember it, and I would like to know for sure, so you can see my problem.” I say.

He looks up. “Does that mean...”

I lean in and press my lips against his. I feel him smile. 

“So… Do you like it?” he asks when we break apart.

Instead of answering, I just kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me.

“So what does this mean?” Baz asks when we pull apart.

“I think I should break up with Agatha.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Kissing her has never felt like that did.”

“ You don’t feel bad about breaking up with her?”

“I think she’s more in love with you than she is with me.”

“Too bad for her that I’m gay.” 

I laugh. “It’s good for me though.”

He pulls me over next to him and he leans his head over onto my shoulder. A few seconds later he sits back up. “You're right. That isn't that comfortable with someone shorter than you.”

“What?”

Baz laughs. “You don’t remember what you told me about Bunce do you?”

I shake my head.

“You said she was too short. That you preferred snuggling with me.”

My face becomes hot. “I told you that?”

He laughs again. “Yeah. You did.”

“Crowley… I can’t believe I said that.”

Baz shrugs. “You were pretty out of it.”

I lean my head over onto his shoulder. “It was still true though.”

“Yeah?”

I nod. 

He leans his head over onto mine. “I like this.”

“Me too.” 

We sit like that for a long time. Neither of us say anything.

“I’m supposed to have breakfast with Agatha in like twenty minutes.” I say after a while when I look up at the clock.

“Are you going to go?”

“I sort of need to break up with her don’t I?”

“Yeah. I guess so. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. That feels like a bad idea.”

Baz shrugs. “Okay.”  
…  
Baz’s POV:

Simon walks back into our room after a little over an hour with a plate in his hand. 

“How did it go?”

He starts laughing.

“What?”

He shakes his head. “She broke up with me.”

“What?”

“She’s got a crush on you.” he laughs. “She broke up with me to try to date you.” 

I laugh too. “That’s not going to work out for her.”

“No. It isn’t. I’m glad I didn’t have to break up with her though.”

“Why?”

“Because now she’s going to be more mad at herself than at me when she finds out.”

I chuckle. “You are even more mean than I am Snow.”

“She broke up with me!” he says indignantly. “And why did you go back to calling me Snow?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’ve never called you anything else.”

“You’ve been calling me Simon.”

“No I haven’t.”

He just looks at me.

I sigh. “Fine. Simon.”

He walks over and sits down next to me. He holds out his plate to me.

“Did you bring me back a scone?” I ask, smiling.

“I brought back a few. But I ate the rest of them.”

I laugh. “Of course you did.”

“If you don’t eat that one now I will eat it too.”

I hand him half of it before taking a bite.

Simon watches me eat.

“Can you stop staring at me? You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“Sorry. It’s just that your fangs are really cool.”

“I don’t understand why you think that.”

“I just do.”

“You’re an idiot Snow.”

“My name is Simon.”

“Are you going to call me Tyrannus?”

“Is that what you want me to call you?”

“No, but you see my point don’t you?”

“No. Not really Tyrannus.” He laughs.

“See? It’s unnatural… and it does sound rather silly doesn’t it? ”

“Yes Tyrannus. It does, and until you call me Simon, it’s what I am going to call you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No Tyrannus. I’m not. I’m being completely serious.”

“You don’t even use my actual name that often.”

“Sure I do Tyrannus.” he says, looking like he is trying really hard not to laugh.

“Fine. You win Simon. Just… Enough of that.” 

He laughs.

I smirk and shake my head. “So… You said we’re dating now?”

“That’s what you want right?” he asks, looking a little worried, his cheeks turning pink.

“Yes.”

“Good, because that’s what I want too.”

I lean over and kiss him and he wraps his arms around the back of my neck. I put my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. He runs his fingers through my hair, leaving his hand on the back of my head and using it to pull my face closer to his.

“Crowley! Sorry.” I hear an embarrassed voice say in the doorway. “I knocked, but nobody answered.” 

I lean back away from Simon. “You sure do have great timing Bunce.” I say, slightly out of breath and incredibly grateful that I hadn’t hunted very recently. If I had my face would definitely be more than a little red.

“To be fair, when I decided to come over here I wasn’t expecting the two of you to be snogging. You do realize that you have a girlfriend right Simon?” Bunce says.

“Not anymore.” Simon replies.

“You broke up? When?” she asks, looking surprised.

“Breakfast this morning.” Simon replies with a shrug.

“You broke up with her for Baz?” she asks.

“No. He was going to, but she broke up with him first.” I say.

“For the same reason though.” Simon laughs.

“What?” Bunce asks.

“She broke up with me because she has a crush on him.” Simon says jabbing a thumb in my direction.

“Unfortunately for her I like him.” I say nodding to Simon.

Bunce laughs. “You just told me yesterday that you didn’t have a crush on him.”

“You find it surprising that I would lie to you about that?” I ask.

“No. I just find it a little funny that it took less than 24 hours for me to find out it was a lie, and now you fully admit to it.” she replies.

“Well I couldn't exactly deny it after what you just saw and after Simon remembered kissing me the other night…”

“You kissed him the other night?” Bunce asks looking at Simon.

Simon nods.

“You’re going to end up sick.” she says to me.

“I doubt it, but it was worth it either way.” I reply.

“I doubt you will still feel that way when you have a fever and you’re throwing up, but I guess it’s a little late to worry about that now.”

“I’m not worried about it.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to go now and you two can go back to making out.”

“You might as well stay for a while at this point.” I say, leaning back against my headboard and pulling myself away from Simon.

“No, I only came over because I thought Simon would be bored. It doesn’t seem like he is so I’m just going to leave. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Okay then.” Simon says. “See you tomorrow Penny.”

Bunce waves slightly and walks out the door.

Simon looks at me. “I guess I don’t have to worry about how I’m going to tell her anymore.”

I laugh. “I guess not.”

He moves over next to me, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck and lacing his fingers through mine. I pick up my book off of my nightstand and open it. A few minutes later I notice Simon is reading it with me, so I flip back to the beginning and start reading out loud. He laughs slightly and kisses my cheek before focusing back on the story.

“What?” I ask looking over at him.

“Nothing. I just like this.”

I smile slightly. “Me too.”

I continue reading for about thirty minutes before he moves and kisses me. I drop the book, letting it fall closed in my lap and move to make it easier to kiss him. This time, no one interrupted us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it. I might come back and write an epilogue, but other than that, this is the end of this fic. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I love reading your comments.


End file.
